fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Knuckles' Chaotix: Curse of Angel Island
'''Knuckles' Chaotix: Curse of Angel Island '''is an upcoming platform video game, set for a 2021 release, being developed by Sega, and published for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and Nintendo Switch. Being only the second release in the obscure Knuckles' Chaotix series, the game features the return of long lost Sonic character Fang the Sniper, and the official debut of Tiara Boobowski, renamed Tiara the Manx, as well as Mighty the Armadillo's first ever 3D appearance. Story The game starts with a cutscene showing Knuckles relaxing, guarding the Master Emerald, when suddenly, a portal appears behind it. Knuckles tries to pull the Master Emerald away from the portal, but fails, and watches it get sucked up. After Knuckles enters a panic, a suspicious figure exits the portal. He introduces himself as Fang the Sniper, greatest thief in all of Mobius, and lets Knuckles know that the Emerald belongs to him now. Knuckles attempts to punch him, but Fang escapes just in time. Frustrated, Knuckles chases Fang into the portal to reclaim the Emerald. Fang and Knuckles get into a fight, but Knuckles' strong punches are no match for Fang's bullets. When all hope seems lost for Knuckles, he hears what appears to be Vector calling for Espio and Charmy. Knuckles gains a short boost of confidence, and continues fighting. What he doesn't know is that Fang has kidnapped the Chaotix after learning that they were on Angel Island solving a case. Fang then reveals three cages, one with Espio, one with Charmy, and one broken. As Fang looks for Vector, he gets punched in the stomach, and is sent flying. Knuckles then finds Vector right where Fang was standing, still calling for Espio and Charmy. Knuckles thanks Vector, and starts looking for the Master Emerald, which is nowhere in sight. A young cat girl comes out of a bush and reveals that Fang had teleported the Master Emerald, as well as Espio and Charmy, to a mechanical tower at the top of Angel Island. Knuckles and Vector gasp, and immeadiately get running, only to be stopped by the same cat girl. She introduces herself as Tiara, and gives Knuckles and Vector two rings connected by a rope. She introduces it to them as Ring Power, and tells them that it'll help them stick together. Knuckles thanks her for the gesture, and asks her to join them on their quest, much to Vector's dismay. Tiara agrees, and follows the two on their quest. After Fang is defeated in the first world, he'll tell Knuckles and Vector that they only won because he wasn't awake yet, and proceeds to tease them with Espio and Charmy's cages, Charmy screaming for help and Espio trying to reassure him. Vector immeadiately takes offense and tries to break the two out, but Fang lets him know that his attempts are pathetic. Knuckles pulls Vector back and reassures him that they'll win, and Tiara helps Knuckles back himself up with Fang's history of failure, having followed him around for most of his life. Fang, highly offended, threatens to kill Charmy and Espio and destroy the Master Emerald if Tiara doesn't shut up, which angers Knuckles to a ridiculous extent. Tiara immeadiately gets quiet, and Fang flies off in the Marvelous Queen. Knuckles and Vector give chase to the thief and kidnapper, with Tiara not far behind. Once the three make it to the next zone, Tiara talks to them about a rumor that Angel Island is cursed. Knuckles immeadiately jumps to the conclusion that it's only a conspiracy, and Tiara starts to argue with him about it, holding onto her belief that she's always right. Vector remembers that this was the case he had come to Angel Island to solve, since he's been hearing that Angel Island had lead to the mysterious disappearances of people before, and then began worrying about Espio and Charmy again. He strapped Knuckles into the ring forcefully, and began running to the next level against Knuckles' will, as Tiara stayed behind, pouting over Knuckles. Characters Knuckles' Chaotix: Curse of Angel Island features a total of five playable characters in Story Mode; Knuckles, Vector, Charmy, Mighty, and Espio. At the start of Story Mode, only Knuckles and Vector can be used, but as you work your way through the game, Charmy, Mighty, and Espio will become avaliable. Tiara is also playable, but she can only be used in Tiara Mode, the easy mode of the game, or in Practice Mode as a handicap for a new player. Charmy and Mighty are able to be used in Practice Mode from the start, despite needing to be unlocked in Story Mode. Espio has to be unlocked in Story Mode before he can be used in Practice Mode. Heavy and Bomb do not make an appearance due to the absence of the Combi Catcher and Dr. Eggman. In addition, while selecting your character, Wechnia can be chosen in Practice Mode if the Konami Code is entered on the Character Select screen while Knuckles is shown for the player entering the code. If more than one player wants to play as Knuckles and is unable to get Wechnia, a blue alternate color is avaliable. In addition, each character has their own special abilities, some being different than in Knuckles' Chaotix. As in the Sonic games, Knuckles, as well as Wechnia, has the ability to glide in midair and climb walls, Vector is able to survive underwater for prolongated periods of time (Forever if Tiara is chosen as his partner in Practice Mode), Charmy is able to fly and carry his partner, Mighty is faster than the rest of the group and is able to use the homing attack, Espio is able to throw shurikens at his enemies as well as turn into a tornado as opposed to a ball, allowing him to cause damage to far more enemies, and Tiara is unable to lose rings, meaning she can only die if she drowns, loses to a boss, runs out of time, or falls into a pit. Each character with the exception of Tiara and Wechnia also has a Hyper form, which is essential to the final battle against Fang. Playable characters *Knuckles *Vector *Charmy *Mighty *Espio *Tiara* *Wechnia* Tiara and Wechnia cannot be used in Story Mode, nor do they have Hyper forms. Category:Platforming Games Category:3D Platforming Games Category:Sonic Games